Eye of the Moon
by thunderous-dame
Summary: One of his arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back into his chest. His other hand trailed up into my hair, his fingers tangling into the strands to yank my head back, leaving my neck bare to him. "Running again, my dear?" His deep voice caused a shudder to rip up my spine as his nose trailed along the side of my throat. "Eric," I breathed. He growled in response. E/OC/G
1. Shades of Cool

**Songs:**

_In time by Mark Collie_

_White Trash by Southern Culture on the Skids_

_Aerials by System Of A Down_

* * *

><p><em>He was tall and buff, I couldn't really make out the colors around me since everything was so blurry but I could make out the color of his hair, which was a dark brown. He was angry, I didn't have to be an empath to know that, his anger practically oozed off of him, and the way he was gripping the knife in his hands didn't help anything.<em>

_I didn't know who he was, nor did I want too, he moved fast for a human. What made me angry was the fact that I couldn't see, as much as I rubbed my eyes the blur was still there, I couldn't make nothing out except for colors and shapes - even that was hard._

_Its like when you go to the pool and you have goggles on, and when you resurface everything is so blurry - it was like that, I just couldn't clean my goggles._

_The guy was stomping as he made his way through the dark forest, he was determined, I could see it, nothing was stopping him from doing this, and I was wondering was **this** was. It wasn't good though, I feel as though we can all determine that._

We_ broke through and in front of us was a house, it was yellow, had a porch that wasn't exactly that small but it wasn't big, it was two stories high and it wasn't very small, but wasn't big either. Mostly everything surrounding this house seems to turn out that way, it was decently sized for a full family._

_I figured that this was where we were going, and from all the lights that were turned on, I figured that someone was home and that wasn't good - for them._

_The closer we got to the house, the more things started to clear up, and the house was becoming more familiar by the second but I couldn't put my finger on it. The man didn't take the front door, but I mean who would? He **was** trying to kill someone here, he had __to be low about it._

_Walking up the stairs of the porch, he slowly walked around and looked through the windows to see if he saw anybody there and he didn't but he still didn't crawl though the window, or walk through the door. He used the poles that held up the roof of the porch to get up and reach the second floor._

_I didn't follow him, I refused to exert myself in a goddamn dream, so I walked through the door - quite literally. Things began to slowly clear up and I saw everything clearly._

_My heart dropped._

_I was in the foyer, I took a left which led me to the dinning room, taking a quick right I found myself in the kitchen - the same kitchen that I would always use to hid in in our little games of hide and seek, I would always hide under the sink since I was the smallest and could fit there. I could smell the familiar scent of vanilla waffling the air._

_My eyes began to water as I realized what was going to happen, and I had no time, it was too late to stop anything and it hurt._

_There she stood, I have no idea what she was doing in the kitchen at this time, it was four in the morning, she should be sleeping. I saw her arranging the pots and pans, putting them in their rightful place until the dish rack was empty. She reached up to the cup board and pulled out a mug that she filled with water from the sink, which by the way had a water dispenser, she took multiple gulps until the cup was empty when she heard noise._

_She turned around, her old but very attentive blue eyes taking everything around her in. I choked down a sob as I saw everything transpire and I couldn't even warn her. She let a scream out when she noticed the man lung towards her, knife up ready to slam into her awaiting flesh, but she managed to move before it hit her body, he did manage to cut deep into her hands as she held them up in defensive, he continued to swing relentlessly, cutting up her hands even more, until he grew more angry - if possible, and stabbed her side._

_With a cry of pain, she collapsed onto the floor as she held her side, the man didn't stop, the man whose face I couldn't catch of glimpse of, mounted her and stabbed her repeatedly until she stopped trashing and laid there calmly. She was still breathing shallowly, but it was too late, she was at the brink of death, nothing could stop this - her time was up, and she was alone._

_He got off of her with a huff, and he wiped his forehead of the sweat that he built up during his **attack**. He looked at the poor defenseless elderly woman and sighed._

_"Ah' was neva' meant ta' hurt ya'," He muttered as he cleaned his knife on her nightgown, "Ye' jus' got' in the way, m'sorry."_

_He turned my way giving me a full look. He had brown eyes - full of hidden anger, his hair was brown as we established earlier and it was gelled up into a small Mohawk, he had a small beard that wasn't long and he had a mustache. He didn't hold any remarkable features to him, he was plain and simple but he wasn't to me, because I saw everything and I could never look at this unfamiliar man the same._

_From a distance, I heard the sound of a car making its way to the house and the guy stood up straighter and left, through the back door this time. I wiped the tears from my eyes and moved over to the barely living body, I crouched down and imagined as if I was touching her actual face since my hand went right through her._

_"Oh, you remarkable woman," I whispered as I saw her eyes flutter as she tried to stay alive, but the battle was over. "I will miss you so." I choked up at the end._

_She smiled as if she heard my words, she took her last breath and left her body permanently._

_A heart-wrenching sob left my mouth as I became conscious and woke up, already knowing the tragedy that awaited me_

* * *

><p>"OH FUCK ME!"<p>

My car came to a screeching halt, the cry of my cars hood screaming at me as I saw the bare skin of something hit my windshield, cracking it automatically.

Someone.

Oh my fucking god, I just hit someone!

I JUST RAN SOMEONE OVER!

HOLY CRAP, I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!

I swear to you, seconds ago there was NOBODY on the road - except for a dog, an old English sheep dog, it was white with some brown spots, a real cute fellow, I would have loved to keep him/her or something, but yeah, that was the only thing on the road, I swear I honked the horn at it! I was pretty sure it move -

Dread filled my very core - _again_.

Oh god.

I killed a dog too.

I KILLED TWO THINGS IN ONE FUCKING DAY.

PETA will not be proud, nor America. I just killed a civilian.

"Oh fuck, no - no! NO!" I screeched, my eyes wide as my shaking hands gripped the steering wheel - the lit up joint that lay between my fingers dropping into the dash, I squished the butt of it, extinguishing it.

With hands that still shook, I opened the door and slowly stepped out my car and saw the naked body of a man on the floor.

Oh fuck.

Oh god no.

"No - no, no, no - no!" I put a hand against my mouth, realization setting in. "I hit a fucking nudist." I whispered in horror.

Not only just **hit**, but KILLED one. I killed a fucking nudist!

"Fuuuck - I'm going to jail." I wanted to cry. I expected to see myself in jail in a couple of years but this was just bad timing, suddenly more realization set in. "I'm going to become someone's _bitch_." I whispered in horror.

Or someone would become _mines._

THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANYTHI - oh god, the fucking dog!

Quicker than anything, I fell to the floor, my hands catching me as I looked under my car in search of that pesky little furry animal but saw nothing. Biting my lip furiously, I stood up and stood in front of my car assessing the damage.

The car was okay, all it has was a cracked windshield, but the bigger picture was the naked man - the naked man that was currently groaning softly.

I smiled widely realizing I didn't kill him, but hitting him with my car wasn't alright either.

Getting hit by _anything_ isn't alright.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to earth, I frowned as I looked at the naked man and then directed my gaze to my car where my phone was blaring_ You drive me (crazy) by Britney Spears._

I was weighing some options, and from the look of it, I didn't have the time to conversate with this man. Backing up, I speed walked to the drivers seat and leaned over and grabbed my phone from the passenger seat.

Swiped my finger against my phones screen, I accepted the call and placed my phone by my ear while using my shoulder to keep it in place as I pulled the little lever thingy that opened the trunk up.

"Yes, mother." I grounded out as I rummaged through my suitcases in search of a blanket or SOMETHING to cover up the man that I almost killed.

My mother and I never had a good relationship - we never had a relationship at all in fact, the only thing that bounded us together was blood and legal papers, which became invalid once I turn Eighteen, but still. I don't like her, she's everything I don't want to be in life.

She decided not to come with me today, to her own _mothers_ funeral, so I think I'm allowed to be a little mad.

"Have you arrived yet?" She asked curiously.

I sighed, loudly. "Nope," I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair that I had straight for today. "I made a stop."

"You're late, the funeral started at 4:00, its 4:05." She hissed out.

Giving up on trying to find a blanket, I slammed the trunk shut angrily. "If you're so _keen_ on time, then maybe you should of came. _Good_bye." I hung up before she could say a word.

Bringing my attention back to the situation at hand, I made my way over to the man on the floor...and found nobody.

"Wha - what?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I cried out, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

I'm so done with this day, so fucking done.

Circling the car one more time to make sure if he didn't try to crawl away, I realized that he actually left. I would of thought this was a dream, or vision or_ something_ if it wasn't for the huge crack on my windshield.

Taking a deep breath in, I made my way back to my car, got in the seat and began to drive towards Bon Temps Graveyard.

* * *

><p>I was late, I already knew this of course but damn, I <em>was<em> late - late enough that I missed everything, everyone was currently leaving and I was filled with dread.

That made me feel terrible. The least I could of done for Gran was be on time to her funeral.

Parking nearby the exit, I turned the engine off and sat in my car for a minute, making sure I looked appropriate enough. Looking through the mirror, I was glad to see that my makeup didn't smudge or anything - it was really humid here in Louisiana, something I forgot about.

Feeling good with my makeup I looked down at my black dress, a bodia backless dress - it was very bold, but it was the only decent one I could wear to a funeral - a funeral filled with judgmental old people. Nothing was on the dress, I looked fine, but I certainly didn't feel fine.

Sighing for like the 100th time today, I grabbed my purse from the drivers seat, and the bundle of flowers. Pulling the key out of the ignition, I placed it in my purse and got out. Already bringing some attention to myself with the flashy car entering the graveyard.

"You can do this, Rose." I muttered to myself, as I confidently made my way over to the group, that was slowly leaving - I may have looked confident but I certainly didn't feel it, I actually didn't feel anything at all, I felt almost numb.

But that was good.

...I think.

As I grew closer, the more attention I was getting, and the whispers increased.

_"Who is that?"_

_"She looks so inappropriately dressed."_

_"Damn."_

_"She's looks smoking."_

_"Do you think she's here with Jason Stackhouse?"_

_"He wouldn't, its his gran's funeral!"_

I made my way through the crowd and found myself in front of the coffin, where my grandmother laid. I gently placed the flowers on the floor along with the rest and stood there as I watched the man lower it slowly.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to do something bad and it was mostly because I've never dealt with losing someone well - actually, I've never lost someone close to me, and now that I've had, it didn't feel too good.

Placing my hand gently on top of the coffin, I sighed.

I'll miss you.

"_Rosemarie_? Rosemarie Stackhouse?"

I turned, my eyebrows raised at the mention of my name.

I felt my lip twitch as I held back a smile. "Sookie."

She was still small - all the Stackhouse woman were small, we were midgets - she stood at 5'2, I would know because I was the same height. We may look small and frail but we aren't, we are bad asses okay, don't underestimate us.

Sookie's blonde was up in a low bun, she looked so...so sad, it didn't fit her, that expression, she was always a happy person - she brought happiness every she came. Her brown eyes were big and wide, filled with tears that she wasn't going to let fall. She was proud, and strong, like we all were.

She smiled widely when she saw me, her adorable gap still remained. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"'Ive, missed ya'." She murmured into my ear. "Thanks for comin'."

I hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," I chewed my bottom lip. "But I sort of _did_ miss it." Sookie chuckled.

"It's okay, at least you're here."

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: This is my first True Blood Fanfic ever, and I've never been so excited yet terrified. I'm hoping I'm doing it justice! Review, and all that jazz for more!<em>


	2. Piece of Me

**Songs: **

_Gorillaz vs. The Killers - Somebody Told Me to Feel Good_

_Wiz Khalifa - So High ft. Ghost Loft_

* * *

><p>"You know, I was dead set on sleeping the whole day but with <em>whoever<em> that it is making so much goddamn noise downstairs, I don't think that's happening." I muttered to myself as I held a pillow over my eyes - to hopefully suffocate myself.

_Don't use the lords name in vain._

I could imagine my gran or Sookie saying that to me if I was near them.

Sighing, I looked over and saw that it was barely eight in the fucking morning. I sluggishly got off the bed and slid on my sandals, passing by the mirror I stopped and stared at myself.

Am I already getting a tan? Or that just me?

All my life I'm been a pale bitch - actually wait no, I'm lying, I'm sort of a mixture of pale and tan, I'm sort of a pale tan, nothing compared to Sookie's tan, but I mean at least I wasn't vampire pale.

Sorry Leo.

I was dressed in a mans button up shirt that reached around mid-thigh, and all I had underneath was a pair of lace panties - no bra, this is how I usually sleep when I'm over someone's' house. I tend to sleep naked half of the times - in my own home of course, because I'm aware that I live with nobody so its safe to be naked and roaming.

Running my fingers through my bed hair, I roughly put my brown hair - with the occasional lighter strand, in a ponytail, and rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes - once you awaken the beast, its awake f_orever_, and by forever I mean until like two in the morning.

Grumbling quietly to myself, I slipped on a pair of sandals and trotted downstairs following the noise - which by the way didn't lead me to the kitchen since it was empty.

That made me frown.

What the hell?

Something heavy fell on the floor and made a loud noise which was followed by a string of cusses. My frown deepened.

Are - _are we getting robbed?!_

I hope to all that's holy that we aren't, I ain't ready.

"_Fuck!_" Okay so from the little that I have going on here, I can tell that whoever is in Gran's room isn't Sookie - but a male, a very _distressed_ male.

"Hello?" I called out softly.

What the fuck am I doing?

Have I _not_ watched enough horror movies to realize that the slutty white woman always dies first?

Damn. I'm going to fucking die.

The noise stopped, and I froze up in anticipation, I heard more movement. The door slowly opened and with his hands clearly full, came out a very frazzled Jason Stackhouse.

He looked so different from the scrawny little kid he was when he was younger, he was huge now! He was around 5'10, 5'11 the most, he was pretty built but not huge built, but you could see his muscles flexing every time he moved. He still had the same innocent brown eyes that he possessed when he was younger, but from what I was told, he was _far_ from innocent.

In his hands he was holding a paper grocery bag that was filled with _something_ since it kept making noise every time he moved and in his other hand he was hold two silver candlesticks that struck me familiar.

Jason couldn't keep still from what I can tell, he was full of jitters and his eyes couldn't seem to focus of anything, he kept shifting every second and that made me very curious.

"Jason?"

His eyes flickered up to mines and he frowned. "Do I know ya'?" He asked curiously, still shifting around, but his eyes surprisingly kept contact with mines.

Leaning against the living room wall, I smirked lazily. "After growing up together, and eating worms together, you have the audacity to forget me?" I sighed, mock disappointed written in my face. "I thought we were closer than this, Jase."

Those brown eyes flickered with recognition. "Rosie?" I immediately frowned at the childish nickname.

Damn I hated my name.

At least he remembered me.

He smiled widely, his dimples that drove all the little girls crazy when he was younger still there - no doubt, they drove the girls on this century crazy as well. "_Damn_, you certainly aren't the same frail girl you used to be when ye' were younger."

He was right, I wasn't. I had meat on my bones, I had curves, I had it all, and I was very confident about it - _confident_, not cocky.

My smirk turned into a grin. "Puberty is a girls best friend." My attention flickered over to the things in his hands. "I'm assuming you didn't stop by to see your lovely cousin this morning."

Jason's happy expression vanished as he smiled sheepishly, and I frowned.

The front door opened and both of our attention was on the owner of the house who was dressed in male's blue stripped button up shirt, and in her hands she carried a white nightgown. She looked like she had the sex of her life.

_At least someone's getting some._

The cute thing was that she was glowing, she was radiating happiness - and with that smile of bliss on her face, a smile I've never seen on her before during my visits, I'm assuming she let someone pop her tight cherry.

Jason dropped one of the candlesticks on the floor and the noise brought Sookie back to earth and her attention turned towards us. She smiled at me but when she saw Jason behind me, she frowned.

"Jason!" Sookie said shocked, as her eyes narrowed slightly.

He blinked sluggishly, going back to the frazzled man he was minutes ago. He didn't answer her back, but he did readjust her grip on the paper grocery bag.

"_What_ are you doing here?" She hissed out, trying again.

That got to him. "Huh? Nothin', nothin'!" I frowned.

With the way he kept twitching and not being able to focus on anything didn't really sit well with me.

Sookie frowned, she tossed her little nightgown of purity on the couch and walked closer to Jason, but I noticed something on her neck. Squinting my eyes a little, I realized that they were...they were bite marks.

I smirked internally.

Oh! Our little miss innocence lost her virginity, not only that! But to a vampire! My, oh my.

It seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed this. Jason walked up to his sister and gingerly touched around her neck with the back of his fingers, making sure to not touch the bites.

"Huhhhh. You went ahead and did it, huh?" He had disgust lacing his voice not very lightlyy. "My own sister. Nothin' but a damn fang-banger. Now, you saved it all these years for a vampire?"

Last night, I told myself I was going to avoid any type of family disputes or anything but Jason was being a complete dick to his sister right now. I don't know how I did it but I managed to hold my tongue, waiting eagerly to see if Sookie was going to defend herself.

She pursed her lips. "Bill is a gentleman."

_Vampire bill?_

I couldn't help but snicker quietly to myself.

He bursted. "He bit you!" He pointed to the marks.

"I don't think that's _any_ of your concern, Jason." I hissed out, still leaning on the wall, like I have been for the past ten minutes. My little comment managed to get a glare from Jason though.

Sookie flashed me a look of gratitude quickly, and turned her attention back to her brother. "He doesn't hit me, which is more than I can say for you!"

On the outside I had the look of bitchy and calm going on, but on the inside my mouth dropped in shock.

_Jason hit her?!_

His eyes flashed with regret and he swallowed. "I tried to apologize for that, but you wouldn't let me!" The discussion was soon over when Sookie's eyes landed on what Jason was currently holding, and she didn't look too happy.

"What are you doin' with Gran's candlesticks?" She asked lowly, her eyes betraying the anger that was swirling in her sweet brown eyes.

I internally slapped myself, _that's_ why they were so familiar.

Even he looked gulity, the guilt was practically seeping through his eyes. "I'm just, uh...takin' half o' what's mine."

Poor Sookie though, she looked heartbroken. "It were her wedding present from her mother." She whispered.

I should have just stayed in my room to avoid all these...these...feels.

He tried to look indifferent and diverted his attention to the floor. "Yeah, well, I need the money." Lie.

"For w_hat?_ You have a job and a house!" She was right.

"Sook, it's none of your business!" He hissed.

He almost sounded like...like a drug addict.

Damn, my timing is_ impeccable_.

Her expression tighten as she grew tense with anger. " Uhn-uh! Gran might have spoiled you rotten, but I won't! This is my house now! You put those things down and get out!"

Jason looked at Sookie and tried to walk around her, he was still holding the paper sack and candlesticks when Sookie tried to take the sack from him, but the sack tore open, spilling onto the hardwood floor other silver items, and a pearl necklace, a very _familiar_ pearl necklace that belonged to the deceased.

Frowning, I moved from my position and crouched down, grabbing the necklace gently as I faintly remembered all the times she would wear it.

If possible, Sookie looked every more heartbroken. "You were gonna sell her jewelry?" She faintly whispered as she looked at her brother, betrayal clearly written on her face.

He gaped at us, and quickly turned around and bolted, leaving a distraught blonde.

I sighed - what an eventful morning.

* * *

><p>"Why exactly are you wearing a scarf? Its hot as fuck outside." I muttered as I gave her an odd look.<p>

She slapped my exposed thigh. "_Language_."I pursed my lips. "People 'ere in Bon Temps aren't as open to Human-Vampire relationships. They hate 'em." Sookie frowned.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you _care_ what people say?" My voice neutral.

"I don't," She paused. "...its just...boosts their anger, and the angrier they get the more their thoughts scream out, making the shield that I have up almost useless. I would like to go through a day without being judged, as much as I love the bites," She took one hand off the steering wheel and touched them gently. "I can't show them, and it's bad for business."

I rolled my hazel-green eyes. "Bullshit." She gave me a look, which made me roll my eyes again. "I think its good for business, people don't know much about Vampires, but if they see a waitress with bites I'll bet that said person would tell people all around, attracting them to the bar - to ask questions, or judge you from a distance, either way. Good for _business_."

We were silent for a minute. "So how was your first time? Everything you expected?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Surprisingly she didn't slap me for asking such a personal question, but she did smile fondly.

Aw, how _cute_.

"It felt like...it felt like every single care or worry or sadness I ever had was just...flowin' out of me into him. And, yeah, that hurt at first, but...then when I relaxed, it didn't hurt at all." I grinned.

I pondered out loud. "I've never _been_ with a vampire before, I've heard mixed reviews about 'em." She chuckled. "I'm glad it was everything you expected though, you deserve it, after waiting twenty-five patient, virtuous, years!"

From the corner of my eye I saw her blush, and I smirked. I turned my attention to the scenery outside, it was pretty simple - Bon Temps, nothing really fancy about it, it was just filled with big mouths, and news traveled fast.

We made a right and rolled up to Merlotte's Bar and Grill - the place were Sookie worked, and the place were I was going to possibly spend my whole day until...until I find something better to do, and get my car fixed.

Sookie had one of her friends tow it there. Such a sweet blonde she is.

She parked her car near the entrance and shut the car off. She got out first, sighing, I followed quickly behind. Before we entered though, she stopped and stared at me.

"Some people 'ere aren't as polite and nice as you're used to, so they're probably gonna' say something rude or vulgar." She said this seriously, and I couldn't help but crack a grin.

Since I was taller than her at the moment (I'm wearing heeled boots), I placed my hand fondly on her head, as if I was the older one. "Thanks for the advice, but I can handle myself." She still looked unsure, I sighed. "The worst I could possible do is knee someone in the balls if they touch me, don't worry! Stop acting as if we're going out to get killed or something."

Patting her in the back, I slid by her and opened the door.

It was packed and as soon as I entered I was hit with the smell of greasy food and beer - which wasn't a bad smell.

Some people turned around to see who entered while some ignore me and continued doing what they were doing. A pair of delicate hands were placed on my shoulder and began to lead me towards the bar.

"Sit here, I just need to punch in and I'll introduce ya' to everyone." She left and I looked around.

I groaned internally - everyone seems to be a lot of people.

"Hey, ya' came in with Sookie?" My eyes flickered to the man in front of me.

He was tall, but then again everyone was tall compared to me, he was around Jason's height I believe. He looked like he was in his 30s, he looked strong build and had grey blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. I don't know but, he seemed very familiar to me. He was bad looking at all, but he wasn't exactly my type - not that I had one to begin with, but I just wasn't attracted enough to want to fuck 'em or date 'em.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm Rose," I stuck my hand out. "I'm her cousin."

He took my hand and shook it. He looked surprised. "I'm Sam Merlotte," I grinned.

I looked around, "Owner of this fine establishment, am I right?" Sam matched my grin and nodded.

"It's nice, has a certain charm to it." I looked at him from under my thick eyelashes - which now that I realized it, it was very flirtatious of me.

Did I not say a minute ago that I don't dig him?

_Maybe I'm just bored?_

But I haven't even been here for a week.

Sam's grin widened and leaned against the table. "Can I get ya' something to drink - on the house?"

I let my head fall on my palm as I smiled sweet. "If you _insist_," I looked around. "Bourbon would really hit the spot right now."

I promise you, that was an accidental innuendo.

His grin remained as he grabbed a cup, put a couple of ice cubes in, poured it in and slid it over to me, which I easily caught. I gave him a sweet smile, lifted the glass cup up to him and tilted it in a thank you.

"How long are ye' stickin' around?" Sam asked, making conversation.

I pursed my lips - I wasn't sure, I didn't plan anything - I mean I _did_ plan to come here, but I didn't plan on how l_ong_, the question was - Do I even want to stay here?

New York - for being the city that never sleeps, I've gotten really tired of it, the same things over and over again. I already graduated college, I had my degree, I was pretty fine by myself. The more I kept thinking about it the more I was maybe sort of leaning towards staying here in Bon Temp, for a while.

"I'm not sure, as long as Sookie will have me I guess," I said thoughtfully as I played with the rim of the cup.

Sam chuckled. "Knowing Sookie, I highly doubt she'll let ya' leave," I smiled, he was right. "If you need a job or anything, I'll be glad ta' help, any friend of Sookie's is a friend of mines."

That's so nice of him, actually. Not a lot of people are nice to me but its mostly my fault sometimes, I can be a huge bitch, or people just suddenly assume I am one since I 'look like one' and they treat me rudely which results with me being...well rude.

I gave smile a genuine smile. "Thanks. I'll get back to you on that, actually."

"_Rosebud_, is that ye'?" I tore my gaze aware from Sam and looked at a flamboyant Lafayette Reynolds making his way towards me.

"I'm twenty-two Lafayette, not eight." I grumbled, but I had a smile on my face as I stood up and walked into his arms.

"You smell like joints and burgers," I murmured against his chest.

He laughed. "Guuurl, watcha' know about that?" He teased playfully, he let me go and held me in front of him. Lafayette whistled loudly as he checked me up and down. "_Guuuuuuuuuurl_, you got some serious shit going on 'ere." He slapped my ass.

I threw my head back and laughed.

Not every guy can touch my butt okay so don't go on amusing shit like that, but I mean c'mon! Its Lafayette! He's practically one of the girls!

He just has a penis, but that's about it okay.

"_Ah shit_!" I looked to the left and saw a guy quickly jump out his chair and dropped his spoon. I raised an eyebrow curiously while Lafayette, who was standing next to me, snickered quietly.

Then I saw a bouncy blonde who at the moment had her 'Crazy Sookie' smile as she served a customer. She was really happy - it was cute.

Suddenly my phone began to ring, I grabbed it from my back pocket of my black shorts and saw that it was a random number.

Biting my lip, I slid my finger over my screen and placed my phone against my ear. "Hello?"

"R_osemarie Chamberlain_?" it was a man, his voice was plain American, no accent present.

I placed a strand of hair behind my ear. "This is she, yes." Lafayette gave me a curious look but some drama in front of us took his attention.

...Drama that dealt with an angry Sookie and an angry Sam, who was yelling at her because...because of her fang bites. I frowned.

People are _so_ nosy.

"The 2008 black Audi r8 is yours, Ma'am?" My eyebrows furrowed. I gave Lafayette a finger as if saying 'one moment please' and I stepped outside since it was getting really loud in here.

"Yes, but its under Joshua Chamberlain's name - my step _father._" That's a story for a different time, children. "Why, is something wrong?"

I heard him shuffle through the line. "He sent in a replacement." I froze up.

He didn't.

He fucking didn't.

"_Really,_" I squeezed my fingers together, making my hand into a tight fist. "Is it at least the same model?"

"Yes, it is. So whenever you're ready you can come pick it up at Shreveport." I smiled sweetly.

Fucking Shreveport, I'm going to rip my throat out with my nails.

That's a goddamn drive.

"Righhhhht," I dragged out. He gave me the information I needed and I soon hung up.

How the fuck am I getting there?

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Happy New Year guys! <em>


	3. Can't Remember to Forget You

**Songs:**

_The Brothers Bright - Blood On My Name_

Sacrilege by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

_Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit 2010 (Dj Snake & Dj Mercer Remix)_

* * *

><p>Oh how <em>fucking<em> cute.

Seriously, how _fucking_ cute of you Jason fucking Stackhouse.

On certain occasions when I was younger, I would want to rip Jason and Sookie Stackhouse's hearts out - no I'm not demented and nor do I have anger issues, its just they _both_ were given the _beautiful_ gift of with holding information.

Sookie would have good intentions, she would say something along the lines like 'I'm doing it to protect you' or 'I don't want to hurt you', but Jason - Jason's intentions were extremely questionable.

A ride, I asked for a bloody goddamn ride. I saw Jason earlier entering Merlotte's looking for a _Randi Sue_ but she was nowhere to be found, I _politely_ asked him where he was going and he surprisingly said Shreveport and I thought _God_ has shed some light into my situation.

He said he would take me and I even offered to pay gas or whatever. This were going exceptionally good, when - when he fucking says he has to do something first.

Don't judge me, I know he has something to do, I'm well aware that he can't drop everything for his younger cousin, I know this yes, but what he had to do didn't sound too good.

AND IT FUCKING WASN'T.

His 'had to do something' was located in the fucking bar - not just any bar, a fucking vampire bar. I have nothing against vampires, trust me, I even have a few acquaintances that are vampires, but wasn't Jason Stackhouse judging his sister earlier today?!

Right.

From my little rant I would assume that you know that I'm very upset, but did I say a word to Jason about my inner turmoil? No, because I was being a good cookie - for now.

I must have had an angry expression - usually I'm good at masking my emotions but I don't know - but Jason noticed it and he promised me that he'll take me to the Auto shop.

These are reasons why I don't trust people and why I like doing things my own way. I hate asking for help and it isn't because I'm some stuck up bitch that even when I see I need help, I claim I don't, I simply just hate asking for help because some people aren't reliable.'

The least Jason could of done was at least warn me that he was going to some club, I was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Jason sighed for like the fifth time and gazed at the entrance of _Fang_tasia - quirky little name, don't ya' think? - with a look of nervousness surrounding him.

The car was turned off and from what I can notice, Jason was extremely nervous and cautious about entering the establishment.

Sucking my teeth in agitatedly, I frowned. "Are we going in? Times a ticking, Jase."

He faced me and gave me a nervous smile. "Righ'," He looked me up and down and frowned. "Do ya' think you're dressed appropriately for a place like this?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I think I'm dressed _casually_ for a person who is going to an AUTO SHOP to get her car." I leaned in closer. "What do you think?" The glint of anger in my eyes must of inwardly snapped some sense into him since he nodded vigorously and took off his seat belt and began walking to the entrance.

Nothing like the Stackhouse temper.

I took off my seat belt and jumped out the truck and slammed the car door shut. Adjusting my bags strap, I stared down at what I was wearing - I was dressed casually, I wasn't dressed to impress a crowd of vampires and their fanatics, I was dressed to impress a small crowd of big mouth hillbillies. I was wearing a pair of black high waist shorts with a black crop top to match - the shirt exposed my pierced navel and some of my stomach. On my feet I was wearing a pair of high heeled ankle boots.

I had this whole all black thing going on and from the looks of the people that I've seen enter this particular vampire bar I was going to fit in, sort of.

Making my way over to a not too patiently waiting Jason, I took my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall down, reaching mid back. Jason, who was talking to a lady at the front door, turned around when he heard me come up right behind him.

"What took ya' so long?" He asked as he blinked furiously, as if he just woken up and was trying to wipe the sleep away.

I gave him a perplexed look. "I barely took a minute, calm down Jason, god." I faced the lady at the door.

She was beautiful, and from the paleness of her skin and the redness that surrounded her eyes, I could tell that she was a vampire. She was a tall statuesque blonde, her hair was pulled back loosely, in ringlets tumbling riotously down her back. She had an hourglass figure, her black dress molded itself to her ample breasts and tiny waist, she was tall, around 5'9 maybe. She stood with arms akimbo with a small frown marring her face, a frown directed to Jason.

Once I opened my mouth to speak back to Jason, her clear blue eyes snapped down to me and her frown slowly disappeared and was replaced by a smirk as she leered down at me.

"And who might you be?" Her voice was sensual, she spoke with a slight purr, I liked it.

I gave her a smirk of my own. "Rose Chamberlain, and who might you be?" Her eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Pam," She purred out as she leaned in closer. "You comin' in with Stackhouse here?"

My smirk turned into a small pout as I was reminded of the situation at hand. "Yes," I said simply as my eyes flickered over to Jason who wasn't paying attention to us, his eyes were narrowed slightly as he tried to look through the door, into the bar.

Wasn't he just an eager beaver?

Why though?

"ID please, " I raised an amused eyebrow, but fished through my bag, pulled out my wallet and handed her my license.

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose slightly up in question. "Rosemarie Artemisia Stackhouse Chamberlain, quite a name you got there."

I narrowed my eyes. "So I'm told."

"I'm assuming that there is a relation here between you and Sookie and Jason Stackhouse." She said, she didn't ask.

"I thought this was a bar, not some sort of questionnaire." I snapped. My fiery attitude was rewarded with a small chuckle.

"She's our cousin, now can we _please_ go in." Mr. impatient snapped at both of us.

Pam sighed and handed me my license. "I suppose so," Before I could blink Jason was out my sight and entering the bar.

I glared at him. "Quite the eager one, isn't he?" I muttered as I followed behind him.

Before I could enter, my arm was grabbed - not roughly, but tight enough to keep me in place. I turned out and looked up at Pam, who was smirked at me, her fangs out in display.

From what I can tell, all she did was smirk, I couldn't help but wonder if she looked sweet and gentle when she smiled genuinely.

I tensed up.

"You are a long way from home, _Rose_." She leaned in closer and took a whiff from my hair, she groaned quietly. "And you smell delicious."

I gave her a tight smile. "I appreciate the compliment," I tugged my arm and she let go, grudgingly. "But showering me in compliments won't get you into my panties."

If possible, her smirk widened and her fangs snapped back in into her gums. "Is that s_ooo_?" She mumbled, her eyes never wavering from mines.

"_At least_ take a girl out to eat before you try to take her blood." I gave her a coquettish grin, no longer feeling attacked or cornered now that she wasn't holding onto my arm.

Pam gave me an inviting grin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very impatient cousin waiting for me." I turned on my feel and entered, already feeling the dread pool in my stomach.

_What am I getting myself into?_

The club/nightclub was quite impressive, it was living up to its every cliché. Its what you would expect of a vampire bar. The walls were painted a nice shade of red, the floor was black tiled. The space was quite huge and had a bunch of tables set up all around and some small stages that held dancers. The place was crowded but what would you expect of such place?

People that were here were dressed quite - provocatively, a little too much, I wasn't used to this. It was like a BDSM club - trust me I've been to one, and no I don't participate in that - anymore.

;)

Mostly everyone was dressed in dark clothing, some wore leather suits, some wore latex suits, some wore collars, and some wore - oh my god is that a gag?!

I pouted.

Fuck me, I regret this already.

The bar was full and that's where I found a twitchy Jason sitting, he was easy to spot, not only did his constant movement make him a sight that you catch from your peripheral vision but his messy blonde hair made him stand out. Mostly everyone around here had dark hair - or some other color, like that purple I see over there!

Jason was dressed in his best pair of jeans and he was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt that wasn't button all the way up, his hair looked nice when he picked me up from Merlotte's, but because of the constant twitching and running his fingers through his hair, it now looks messy - it wasn't such a difference since his hair was always messy.

Making my way over to him, I plopped down next to him.

"You're _awfully_ twitchy," My eyes narrowed as I stared him down.

His blue eyes flickered over to me and he gave me a half-smile that didn't seem very _in_ tune with him, it didn't look very happy.

"Uh, um, I 'aven't been getting' much sleep," He tapped his fingers furiously against the table as if he was tapping to a song, in his other hand he was nursing a beer.

I gave him a sweet smile. "_Rigggght_," I looked at his attire. "Why do you seem so nervous? Haven't you been here before?"

Before he could answer me we were interrupted by another vampire - a bartending vampire.

I sighed inwardly, this place was just _crawling_ with them, like bed bugs when they sense that the bed they are currently invading has a sweet, juicy human sleeping on top.

"What can I get you?" His voice was deep, I would have considered him attractive if it wasn't for his beady little black eyes, that oddly reminded me of a snake.

I don't like snakes.

I don't like reptiles.

And I hate spiders.

And bugs.

I hate a lot of things okay.

Before I could answer, he vanished, a gust of wind hint me in the face making my hair get in my face. Glowering slightly, I swiveled in my stool in search of the tattooed vampire that just abruptly left.

And I found him, slowly creeping behind a blonde girl with a black shirt, I'm not completely sure what happened or what was said but from what I could see, I saw that she wanted to take a picture...of a man who was sitting on a throne on the stage in the front of the club - something I failed to notice.

I also failed to notice the man sitting on said throne.

Two words.

_God damn._

God fucking damn.

He was beautiful and trust me I usually don't say that. The lighting was sort of dark here, from what I can see I could point out some main features, he was tall, I could see that and he certainly didn't have to stand so I could see that, the way his legs stretched out In from of him explained a lot. He was muscular, very muscular but also lean. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders and in his hands was a blackberry.

He, as well as everyone here was wearing black.

So the girl was trying to take a picture of him, he gave her a grin and let his fangs snap out and intertwined his fingers together as he looked into the camera. I was pretty sure she succeed at what she's had done but the bartender grabbed her pink Motorola and crushed in. She frowned and turned back to the blonde man, who said something that had him and the bartender laughing as she walked away with a frown.

_Aw._

How sad.

My eyes flickered back up to the blonde haired man on the throne, people on the dance floor seem to orbit towards him, some would try to get him attention by dancing - not quite well but tried, and some would gain the courage to walk up the stage stairs to meet him but then chicken out and go back to the dance floor or their tables. It was kind of sad.

Fangtasia was a tad intimidating, especially to those who rarely go to vampire clubs.

"I apologize for my departure," The bartender was back. I swiveled back to face him and gave him a tight smile. He looked at Jason who took his last gulp of his beer. "Can I get you another?"

"No. But I will have somethin' _stronger._" I raised an eyebrow - he was suppose to drive back home, he can't do that drunk.

The bartender leaned toward Jason for clarification of his drink order and turns over to me. I smiled, sweetly and asked for my second bourbon of the day - er night, I should say.

Jason frowned and shook his head. "Not True Blood, but really strong. You know what I'm sayin'?" his fingers began to move quickly in anticipation, for what though?

I thanked the tattooed bartender for handing me my glass and I took a long sip, letting myself feel the burn as it went down my throat.

"We've got Kentucky straight bourbon, whiskey. Hundred proof. It'll turn the lining right off your stomach." I could tell he was starting to get frustrated with Jason's shit, and quite frankly, so was I. What exactly did I walk in in?

"Uh, yeah. Somethin' stronger than that. But you know, a different color?" I frowned. There is nothing stronger than that.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want, little boy!" the bartender snapped angrily.

He leaned in closer. "Somethin' closer to the color of the walls in here." And that's when I realized.

I walked into straight bullshit that's what.

Suddenly a young brunette walks up to Jason.

She smiled widely. "There you are, hon!"

Who the fuck is this?

Jason turned his attention back to the bartender. "You know what I'm sayin'." He pressed again.

The young brunette grabs Jason by his left arm "Come sit with me." She pushed.

Jason angrily faced the brunette. "No."

I didn't get a good vibe from her, but when did I ever get a good vibe from anyone? But from what I can see she was trying to help Jason out here with...whatever he was trying to obtain.

"Come sit with me!" She tried.

Jason huffed angrily and gently pushed her away. "I don't want you. Hold on a minute?"

Annoyed with some of the stares we were getting, I pushed Jason roughly out of his seat. "Go sit with her," I hissed. His brown eyes flickered down to mines, I pushed him again. "Come to me when we're leaving alright." And I turned around and nursed my glass of bourbon.

I sighed as I finished the glass in one sip. I put it back down and sighed _again_. "Another?" I looked at the bartender. Biting my lip, I nodded, grabbing the glass in vampire speed he filled it up and handed it back to me.

"You need to start controlling your boy toy over there, some wouldn't have entertained him as I did." He warned.

I snickered and took a sip. "I'll warn him next time." I said mockingly, already tired of this shit.

Too much excitement, ya' know?

"Longshadow," I raised an eyebrow at the sudden introduction.

"Rose," I gave him a slight nod.

From experience I noticed that some vampires didn't like contact with humans, some were polite and would shake hands with you while some wouldn't. Longshadow didn't seem like the type to shake hands, and nor did Pam.

He didn't start any small talk, not that I wanted to, he left to attend to others, leaving me alone. Good.

A brave hand suddenly found its self draped over my shoulders. Huffing and puffing inwardly, my eyes flickered over to the intruder and I made eye contact with another vampire, no surprise there.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

The vampire wasn't bad looking, he was rather cute, and young from what I can tell - 19 years old at most. He had black hair, that was styled in a comb-over, he had brown eyes...that at the moment were trying to glamour me. His eyes dilated and he gave me a fangy smile.

"You will come home with me, and you will let me feed on you." He seemed so sure of himself.

I'm so glad that whatever it was that blocked vampires from glamouring worked without me trying, cause did you see what this vampire just tried to MAKE me do?!

I giggled, and shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks." The look of confidence he had immediately fell and he glared at me.

"Get your_ filthy_ baby vamp hands off of her." It was the bartender - Longshadow who said this. He gave the younger vampire near me a smile, with fangs and all. "She's been claimed."

My giggle stopped and I scowled. I didn't say anything though, because I wasn't completely sure if he was just making that up to help me or if it was true.

The _baby vampire_ froze, and quickly took his hands off of me and left.

I gave Longshadow a grateful grin. "Claimed?" I asked.

He nodded, his expression neutral. "Yes,"

I grimaced. "By who?" I snapped.

Longshadow looked up and I followed his gaze, _oh_.

"What's his name?" I muttered, keeping my eyes still trained on his, which were staring back at me with the same intensity.

"Eric Northman."

Placing a twenty on the table. "Well _Eric Northman_ should at least take a girl out before he decides to claim her."

He slid back the twenty, and nodded towards said vampire on the throne. "On the house."

Trust me this smirk did not just only mean I was amused, but I was annoyed. I slide back the twenty over to him, and for kicks I added another twenty. My eyes probably had mischief written all over them. "A tip then." I purred.

Longshadow gave me a low chuckle but accepted it. With my smirk still intact, I drowned the rest of what was left, and turned back slightly so I made eye contact with Mr. Northman. His eyes were glaring daggers at me, I was slightly afraid - just a bit, especially with that dark smirk he currently sported.

_Playing fire with fire, ay?_

I blinked owlishly and tore my eyes away from Mr. dark and handsome, I swiftly got off the stool and let my eyes look through the crowd, searching for blonde messy hair, and I found him sitting next to the same girl that took him away. They were seated near the main stage.

Inwardly I smiled tightly, but on the outside I carried a nonchalant smile.

I sauntered over to said table and plopped down in front of them. The young brunette at the moment was holding Jason's face with her left hand as she looked him in the eye.

"Hey, shut up! Listen: they can hear really well, all right? So, let's talk about it later. All right?" She hissed quietly, not quiet enough though.

Jason stared at the young brunette as she releases her grip.

I stared at my painted black nails bored. "Not to interrupt this lovers squabble but can we leave already."

Jason frowned and shook his head. "I ain't goin' nowhere until I get what I came for."

I slammed my hands hard on the table, getting his and his little friends attention - along with others who were near us. "_What exactly did you come here for, huh_?" I hissed lowly, fed up and tired.

"Hey!" The brunette got his attention. She patted her huge purse and gave him a knowing look. Jason pointed to her purse.

I raised an eyebrow.

He was doing drugs?

Huh, who would of thought.

"Purse?" He whispered. "Let's do it." He said louder as he stood up, followed behind the brunette, and sadly me.

But before I could follow I froze up, I gasped loudly as my vision began to flicker slightly, I noticed Jason's friend notice my look and stopped him from leaving. Feeling myself about to collapse, I clumsily sat back down as my vision went dark and I was forced into another place.

_I was in a Gas Station, Jason was there and he was pumping gas. He looked very calm, he wasn't twitching as much as he was before. He suddenly turned around and faced his brunette friend who he just met at Fangtasia._

_"Let's take the V and go to a roadhouse." He said to her._

_My mouth gaped slightly. V? V is some crazy shit, I've never done it before and I'm not completely sure I want to._

_The young brunette that Jason and I were going to leave Fangtasia with was standing outside his truck with him. She smiled at him._

_"Not so fast, dude. The setting is crucial. Y'know, just breathe deep. Think about somethin' that you like. Sunrise on the gulf." I snickered._

_Sunrise on the gulf?_

_How cute._

_Beauty and some brains._

_Jason gave her a small smile. "I never get up that early."_

_Her expression softened a little. "Well, something beautiful then. You know, whatever you think is relaxing...and nice."_

_Suddenly his small smile turned into a flirtatious one. "How about you?"_

_"I'm Amy Burley. Pleased to meet you."_

_"Jason Stackhouse. Where you from?"_

_"Storrs, Connecticut, originally. You know, I knew that you'd drive a truck. I knew it. I bet you work outside, too, huh?" I raised an eyebrow._

_A-fucking-dorable._

_Still maintaining the same flirtatious smile he responded. "Maybe. Or maybe I run a store at the mall. Naw...no, really, I'm a doctor."_

_"Ah! What's your specialty?" she moved a little closer to him._

_"Legs. I'm a leg doctor." PFT!_

_Amy looked at the truck. "Well, doc, I love this truck. I do. It's authentic. You know, it's how a truck should be. None of that stupid extended-cab-four-wheel-drive-just-to-go-to-the-mall crap."_

_"Yeah." He put the gas pump away and faced Amy. "How much V you got?"_

_"How far to your place?" She gave him a sweet smile._

_"Get in."_

_They both get in the truck and drive away._

Blinking furiously, my senses gave back to me. I was still in the same place, Amy was in front of me staring at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I gave her a cynical smile and slowly stood back up. "I'm fine," I looked around for Jason and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"_Uh_, he went to go get the car." She gave me a smile, and stuck her hand out. "I'm Amy Burley." Giving her hand a look, I gave her my hand.

"Rose Chamberlain." She let go of my hand and when she turned away I wiped my hand on my shorts.

Call me a bitch but, actually but nothing, you are allowed to call me a bitch after that.

"Lets go outside?" She suggested.

I nodded and followed behind her slowly. Turning around, I let my eyes scan the whole place and found our favorite vampire not in his throne.

Leaving the kingdom unsupervised?

Inwardly, I tutted.

Following little Ms. V, we made our way out and I saw Pam, still standing at her post... with a blonde and very tall friend.

"Jason said you're from New York?" She tried to make small conversation with me.

I licked my lips. "Yes, I was born in Bon Temps though - really shitty town, very small. Not really a fun place." I looked in the street, in search of the black truck. "But it does have character." I mumbled to myself.

And a hell of a lot of drama.

"Ah, one of those towns." She smiled at me. "How long are you staying around for?"

"I'm not certain, for a while I guess, until I get bored of the town and decide to leave again." The words left my mouth without me considering the idea of actually staying, but from my words, apparently I was staying for a while.

I sighed.

Hearing us walk out, Pam and Eric both snapped their heads our way, making Amy tensed - no doubt feeling very paranoid, especially with the vial of V that she probably had in that huge purse.

"_Hon doftar fantastiskt . Bara en tugga_." Pam said in an implored voice. I didn't understand the language but I understood the tone.

"_Nej, hon är min_." Eric said simply and finally.

He was even more beautiful up close - as much as I didn't want to admit, but his eyes were just so beautiful, to others they were just a simply blue but they were so intimidating, every time they landed on you it felt like a laser just went through you. They were a light blue color, and at the moment his pupils were heavily dilated, covering most of the blue, which was very noticeable because of his pale skin. His blonde hair fell neatly down to hit shoulders, it looked so soft, I wanted to touch it and play with it. His chin was chiseled and his nose was angular. Every feature was perfect.

And they said nobody is perfect.

Mr. Northman was tall, very tall, around 6'5 or more, and he was very proportionated. My eyes wandered down his body, and all I saw was strength and perfection. I couldn't help but admit but, he oozed sex, dominance, and confidence, it was very hard to ignore - and it definitely didn't come off as arrogance.

He was proud.

Finishing my little scan, my eyes made their way back up and couldn't help but notice his lips, which were turned up in a smirk, they were begging to be devoured.

I didn't like the effect he had on me - nobody ever has an effect on me, ever.

Maybe its just an urge, that I might have to scratch.

_No me gusta esta mierda_. (I don't like this shit)

"Did you enjoy your night, Rosie." I frowned at Pam.

"_Rosie_?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and it made her grin.

Cool. Barely five minutes with her and I'm already getting a nickname. Despite my calmness and playfulness, I was still irritated and having a nickname assigned to me, implicated that there would be a long-term connection, and that sort of annoyed me more.

This is another reason why it is really hard for me to make friends.

"It was _eventful_ I guess you could say," My eyes flickered over to Eric Northman, who's eyes intently staring into mines and I felt breathless suddenly.

I felt really weird. Mentally and physically. Really fucking weird.

My heartstrings pulled, pulling me towards a certain vampire, who's eyes stared daggers into me, I licked my dry lips and his eyes followed.

God fucking damn.

"Is that so?" _Oh_, this time it came from Eric.

His voice was husky, rich and deep, and oh so _sweet_. I feel like a hormonal 16 year old again.

I smiled widely and moved a little closer to the duo. "Oh _yeah_." I stared at my nails for second and looked back at Eric. "I mostly enjoyed the part were I was almost _glamoured_ but I also enjoy how I can be randomly claimed." My smiled turned into a mocking one. "Is that apart of the service here or am I just _special_?"

"Are you _attempting_ to taunt me, Ms. Chamberlain?" His eyes darkened as he leaned down so we were a little closer.

"For you to even suggest that I'm taunting you clearly means its working, Mr. Northman." I gave him a sweet smile.

He made a noise of acknowledgment, he leaned even more closer and inhaled deeply the natural fragrance I let out unwillingly. I felt like food being sniffed by a very hungry dog, and I was still debating whether if it was a good thing. His eyes snapped shut.

"_Oh_," I heard him whimper out hoarsely. I couldn't help but wonder if my blood smelt that good, or vampires just exaggerated.

I timidly took a necessary deep breath in and was assaulted with his masculine smell that over powered my senses. He smelled like scotch - ironically, with a hint of...of pomegranates? And he smelled like leather. I stared at him, confused. He had the look of bliss, the look most humans have when they're sleeping and having a real good dream, that's the expression he sported.

"Eric." Pam said worriedly from behind, showing an ounce of emotion other that confidence and 'very sexually active'.

Pam's voice snapped him out of his trance that I put him in. His eyes snapped opened and peered down at me with a new sense of excitement and hunger, and that's when in some weird way I felt different. I felt as if steel cables looped itself around my heart and at the end of that steel cable...was - nope.

NOOOOPE.

"Jason's here." Amy announced, I could hear the relief.

Bless her crazed soul.

I smiled - not very confidentially anymore, I was unsure and sort of annoyed that I lost control over the situation. I stepped back.

"It was just great meeting you both." Not really - sort of. "I'll take my leave now."

Because this _always_ happens, before I got the chance to leave my hand was grabbed but was dropped seconds later after I felt electric currents run up my arm and making my heart jump a beat. My eyes flickered over to the vampire who grabbed my arm, he looked as equally as shocked as I did, but when he noticed my stare on him his eyes harden.

"You _will_ come back tomorrow night." By the sound of his very persuasive voice, I could tell he was trying to glamour me.

I shrugged and started to make my face towards the truck, walking backwards. "I'll think about it," I said playfully as I winked at Eric.

Before I turned around, I caught the smirk of a very amused Pam.


End file.
